


Flora and Fauna

by CannedBread



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, HZD, Machines, Young Aloy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedBread/pseuds/CannedBread
Summary: Practicing for the future





	Flora and Fauna

It was Aloy’s day to hunt, not that she was complaining. They’d taken it in turns to gather meat for the both of them since she was old enough to set a trap and hold a bow. Rost had been careful to show her the best places to find rabbits and fish, far away from where the machines most often roamed before he’d let her go on her own, but now she went where she pleased. Though Rost was always quick to remind her to be careful.

She’d left early and promised to be back before sundown. It would never take her that long to catch anything, but it gave her time to explore a little before Rost would be wondering where she’d gone.

It wasn’t even midday before she had everything she needed to go back. A few good-sized rabbits, a goose, and even a racoon that would be good to use for its pelt if not much else. But Aloy wasn’t ready to go back yet. She tied up her kills and slung them over her shoulder, headed away from home and further into the Embrace.

Alone, it was easier to practice with her Focus, to see what it could really do. Activated, she let it scan as she walked, watching as it marked out certain things she’d taught it over the years. Plants Rost had shown her that she’d made note of, medicinal plants of every sort. For burns and frostbite, for shock and sickness, and for injury and pain. They all had their use. She grabbed a little Wild Ember and tucked it away for later as she walked by, but it wasn’t the plants Aloy was after.

She walked off the well-beaten path and toward the handholds some hunter long before had left in the rock face. It was a simple enough climb with them there, and from the top, she could look down on the field where the machines gathered. The rocks were warm in the summer sun and Aloy lay down on her belly. Her Focus scanned silently and she watched them all intently, set on learning all of their secrets.

The Striders took little notice of anything around them, focused on their task and safe knowing the watchers were circling the herd. The Grazers were much the same. All the while she watched, learning their weaknesses and what she might gather from them. Rost wouldn’t want her going down to hunt them on her own, but she was going to be ready when they went together.

The night before, she’d tucked away a few pieces of charcoal from the fire in her pouch. Carefully she drew out each machine on the rocks. The sketches were crude, but she was proud of how much they’d improved over time. Once she’d finished, Aloy took out a handful of yellow petals and made a small pile next to them. One by one, each weak point was marked in yellow. Aloy kept her eyes on her work, not peaking down at the machines below to check.

Only when she’d marked each spot did she allow herself to look, making sure she’d gotten them all. It was good, but not good enough. She cleared the petals and started again. Faster this time. She needed to spot them without even thinking. Pick them out without hesitation. It was a simpler thing to do, laying in the sun, safely away from them. But she needed to know them well enough to see them even as they ran toward her.

Over and over again, she practised until she felt satisfied. The sun was starting to dip lower and she still needed to get home. Aloy collected the petals and wiped away her drawings with the heel of her hand. One last look at the machines and she climbed back down again.

The next time they went on a hunt, she’d be ready. No machine was going to stand in her way. One day she’d be ready for the proving and then they’d all see. She couldn’t just be good, she needed to be the best.


End file.
